Talk:The Order/@comment-26545936-20170728222812/@comment-26545936-20170728234525
Well, I can comprehend other authors and I never said like that. Never said anything about hating crossovers directly, it's not the characters that you make, nor the settings, its not the fucking ignoring DE. Because I do it fucking too, I do the damn OP shitshow like everyone else that wants to make it a little bit big, I do the monsters of old and I sprout crossovers like no tommorrow. I'm not talking about that What I meant was the people who take it a bit... too far, like I said, RP is good and all, but there's some that well just makes, well I feel like just don't enjoy the setting for what it is, make it seem like they RP their characters when they really shouldn't. Maybe I can't tell when someone isn't doing that and actually conveying what they feel and what I'm doing is lashing out at trolls and people who into what they do and feel. I don't fucking care what you make goddamnit, more power to you! Do whatever you want, I just want to know that people actually like this fucking world for what it is supposed to be. But instead I don't know anymore, I. Don't. Fucking. Know. Anymore. And goddamn you Aro, for making me fucking cry, for making me not able to get the point of whatever I'm trying to type into somesort of message that doesn't result in more backlash. Why the fuck do I care about what you say? Why? Damn you Aro, for making me care about this humorless jab at this stupid fucking antagonistic organization. Why the fuck do I care to make sure you don't dislike me anymore? Every word typed here ever since I've been here is either indifference or lashing out. Why... do I care? Why can't instead of you, some dickless memer comments on this, loling about cringy bullshit that I wrote, and maybe I'll laugh and post a joke about or get mad and write another paragraph that he will only respond to incite me. But no, this happens instead. Do people enjoy the setting for what it's supposed to be? Do people at the end of the day, people like this enjoy for what it's trying to do instead of going straight to killing and if not? Why are they here? To make a alternate universe where mamono lose and are dead? Why here? Why specfically this place? I don't get it anymore. Why come here and create something or believe in something that just removes what makes what this wikia is trying to delivear well, nothing? Why? I don't know, maybe I want to know. I didn't type this or that to say I hate crossovers, or alternate interpretations or OCs that are immune to DE or godmodders or fucking crying because of a comment of someone that I hate fighting with. Fucking, crying in comment response in a goddamn porn wiki, a fucking PORN wiki, what has the world come to? I just can't anymore can I? Well, eh, good job Aro I guess? Might be a first I think? Well, this... has taken everything out of me...